


What Will I Do Without You?

by harrehcat



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst, F/F, This is Bad, i love posie tho, im sorry i cant write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:35:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28672338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harrehcat/pseuds/harrehcat
Summary: a oneshot where penelope comes back for the love of her life, but josie is dating jadeplus a little background of my own how penelope ended up in the school, what's with her parents and what was the real reason she left
Relationships: Jade & Josie Saltzman, Jade/Penelope Park/Josie Saltzman, Penelope Park & Josie Saltzman, Penelope Park/Josie Saltzman
Comments: 10
Kudos: 30





	What Will I Do Without You?

**Author's Note:**

> i posted it before but i forgot about the next part so im reposting with the whole one shot, dont enjoy

I never thought I would come back to this place. Since I left I started a new chapter in my life, some things changed, but not my love for Josie. But did I ever tell you why I left this place? Why I left the love of my life? What was the real reason?

It started way back then, my parents are very busy people with a lot of stuff going on. When I was younger my dad started his new 'secret' carrier and all I know till this day is that bad people are chasing us everywhere. We could settle in Mystic Falls, but apparently not for long.

Starting new life somewhere far seemed as a good idea. After few years they discovered where we were, so we couldn't stay and put everybody in danger. These people want blood, they will take every chance to hurt my family or people I care about.

A good thing is that my dad and his people stopped them. It was very hard for me and mom to hear about the news that my dearest father died. Before he left for his work that day, he asked me to promise him that I will be happy in life, that after this mess ends I will come back for Josie because he knows how strong our love is.

My mom stayed in Belgium. She didn't want me to go but I told her that, I need to at least apologize to Josie for leaving, because I never wanted to. It's true that I couldn't see my love getting hurt, I wanted to remember how she looked alive. In reality I wanted to stay, show her how much she deserves, that if she wants to she can put herself first, be selfish for a moment and fight for herself. But I knew that dad's enemies were chasing us and won't hesitate to blow this place up if they knew I have somebody I love here.

Now I'm standing here at the front door of the school for the young and gifted hoping Josie will accept me back.

I took a deep breath as excitement and anxiety started to run through my body, making my legs weak. I knew I have to do it for my dad, myself and Josie.

I wrote her thousands of letters but never actually had the courage to send them, I was too scared. Every single day was more and more difficult, only the thought of Josie, her soft touch, her sweet lips pressed to mine, her eyes so warm, were the only things that kept me going so I could survive and help my family as much as I can.

I put my hand on the handle of the front door and entered the building. First to hear were kids running, students talking. The place itself didn't really change, it was the same as it was on my last day here.

I didn't tell anyone about my come back. I slowly walked in and looked around the school, the first person to notice me was no one else than Hope Mikaelson. That girl is first for everything.

"Oh my god. Penelope you're back? What are you doing at the school?" Her eyes widened as she studied my face. The look on her said that she's worried and shocked, like I came back from the death or something.

"It's nice to see you too. Actually I just wanted to talk to Josie, I have something important to tell her" I said as I saw her expression changed immediately.

I can't think about anything else beside that if she's okay. "Hope, did something happened to her? Is Josie, okay?" I put my hand oh her arm and started unintentionally crushing it, wanting the information.

"No, she's alright and ouch. I'm not sure if talking to her is a good idea. She was heartbroken after you left and now she's happy, Penelope." She said massaging her arm.

Of course Josie is dating somebody. I left her. Didn't communicate at all. I don't even know what I actually expected. That she waited for me? She didn't know if I would ever come back. I can't ruin that for her, I can't be the person who makes her cry again. We moved to the corner of the room, near front door. I better leave before anyone else sees me.

"Is she really happy with that person?" I whispered, my voice almost cracked. "Yeah she is, I thought she wouldn't be happy ever again but since Jade showed up, she's better. You left her Penelope, don't you think she went through enough pain?" I tried my best to hold the tears.

"It will be better if I leave." I said heading back to the door as I felt Hope's grip on my arm. "I’m thankful you’re okay but I'm sorry, Penelope. It's the right thing to do now." I smiled weakly at her and closed the door behind me.

I couldn't hold my tears anymore, I started walking fast as I heard the gate open. Shit it's Alaric's car. I noticed three figures sitting in the car as they became more clear when the car pulled over. First to leave the car was Alaric, then I saw Lizzie and where Lizzie is, Josie is always with her.

Then I saw her, just as I remembered. Perfect brown hair, her skin shining in the sun. I could even hear her laughter from afar that immediately made my heart melt. She always leaves me breathless, but this time there was something different which I can't really describe.

She was wearing the clothes I left in my room that day. I couldn't get enough of how beautiful she looked.

I froze in place hoping no one of them will notice me. As soon as my eyes locked with Josie's I left like I'm falling in love with her all over again. Actually I was falling... on the ground.There were so many emotions inside of me I felt weak and everything became dark.

I woke up in a dark room, the only thing that helped me recognize this place was the small lamp lighting on my old desk. At first I didn't remember how I got here or what happened.

I slowly rubbed my eyes with my hands as I sat up on the bed. I was in my old room, of course.

Next thing that caught my eye was a view of Josie snoring softly in a chair that was close to my bed. _Was she with me this whole time?_

Suddenly I felt the need to pee, so I got up from the bed as quiet as I could. I tip toed to the bathroom and carefully opened the door.

After that I wanted to leave, maybe she will think it all was just a dream.

I took my bag put it on my shoulder and turned around as I heard Josie say "You weren't going to say goodbye? Again?"

My heart skipped a beat when I heard her voice, God how much I missed that voice. I turned around to face her. She looked tired, her eyes were puffy letting me know that she was crying.

"I shouldn't have even come here." I said not looking directly in her eyes. She came closer to me. "You see me first time in this long and those are the first words you say to me? That you shouldn't come here?"

I sighed and looked at the ground. "I'm sorry. I actually wanted to talk to you, but then I realized this can only ruin thing in your happy life now." She frowned her brows. "What are you talking about?"

"Hope told me. I'm just glad to know that you're happy, Josie. Not with me, but you're happy." I saw her clenching her teeth. Oh no.

"If you wanted me to be happy you wouldn't leave in the first place. You would have stayed and told me about the merge, not leave and run away like a coward." It was clear that she's mad, I can't blame her. She didn't deserve to be heartbroken, people like her should smile all the time.

"I'm sorry, I only wanted to keep you safe. I know my apologies won't be enough, but please at least let me explain this to you." Her eyes were watering. She nodded her head slightly as we approached the bed and sat on it together, closer to each other than necessary.

I explained her everything in the best way I could, she said she didn't know and if she knew she would come with me. I couldn't put her in such danger, now we're safe that's why I'm here to fix what I've broken, but clearly somebody else did it before me.

She started sobbing in my arms as I held her close to my chest. Feeling her warmth against my body made me feel like home. I didn't care if her hot tears wet my shirt, at this moment all I wanted was to stop the time forever.

I lifted her chin as she looked deeply into my eyes. I missed looking at those eyes, full of love and kindness. "You are wearing my clothes." I gave her a warm smile. She chuckled and looked down on what she's wearing. "I feel closer to you when I have them with me, no matter where you are. Also they still smell like you."We both giggled and I rested my forehead on hers.

I couldn't fight the urge any longer and my eyes traveled to her lips. I saw Josie biting her bottom lip and slowly leaning in. Pulling like gravity so I took it as a sign for me to do the same.

Nothing at this moment mattered more than her and the way I give all of me to that kiss. I loved the way her body melted into mine. The way out lips fit perfectly like two puzzle pieces. The kiss was full of passion and lust.

"I missed you so much." she breathed out. As she was about to kiss me again, the door suddenly opened making her jump off of me. I was left there not feeling her warmth anymore.

"Jade?" Josie's eyes widened. I saw a tall blonde girl entering the room. "What are you doing here? I thought you would be busy with studies." Josie finished making her breathe more steady.

"I could ask you the same question. I was worried about you, you didn't show up at the dinner. Then I started looking for you and Lizzie told me, the 'she devil' came back." Jade started eyeing me up and down.

I didn't care about her, I looked back at Josie.

That means she was with me since I passed out? This whole time, she skipped the whole day to take care of me? She didn't even tell her girlfriend that she's here? I had so many questions in my head.

Josie's pov

In this moment I had so many thoughts that were in my head, I was fighting with my own emotions. Right now I am in the same room as the love of my life I thought I've lost and my new girlfriend I just cheated on. 

I don't know what came over me, it must have been a feeling buried deep inside of me because as I kissed Penelope I knew I never stopped loving her. But that doesn't mean I can leave Jade, that doesn't mean i am sure Penelope won't do it again. I understood what she told me, but she should have trusted me, she could've been dead now. How does she think I would survive that information?

I shook my head. "Could you leave us for a moment we were talking. Private stuff." I said as Jade came closer to me and kneeled down looking into my eyes.

"Are you sure you want to be alone with her?" She turned her gaze to Penelope.

Penelope frowned her brows. "She asked you to leave didn't she."She crossed her arms making her point. "Oh yeah." Jade stood up.

"I remember you're the best at that." Her tone was arrogant, her gaze almost like she wanted to choke Penelope. Next this I saw was Penelope getting up to her I stopped her by placing my hand on her shoulder.

I know she wanted to say something back at Jade, that would hurt her as much as these words that escaped her mouth. I felt her relax under my touch as I approached her both of them.

"Please, Jade." I begged her with the best puppy eyes I could make. Jade just rolled her eyes and gave Penelope a dead stare before leaving us alone in the room.

"I'm sorry. She's just being like that because-"

"Because I broke your heart." she looked on the floor as we both sat on the bed again. 

"because she's overprotective." I didn't want to look away from her. There's something about this girl that makes me go crazy when I'm not with her.

On the other hand I have a girlfriend, who loves me so much and I would lie if I said i don't love her back. I do love her but I'm in love with the girl I just kissed. But I'm not a person who can ruin relationships. The one I am in now is stable, settled, safe with Penelope it's dangerous, spontaneous, you never know what she can do next. I can't let my heart be broken again.

I can't go through the same again because I know i won't survive next time. 

"Penelope, as much as I care about you I think what just happened was a mistake. I have a girlfriend." She looked at me with her beautiful emerald eyes. The look on her face was full of sadness, but also full of understanding.

She knows me the best, I don't just leave people. If I'm with someone I give my all and she knew she lost her chance once she walked away from me.

She exhaled deeply as she began to say "You're right. At least I did what I promised myself to do. Explain and apologize." Penelope sent me a weak smile as she grabbed her bag and we stood up.

"Wait." I stopped her when she was about to start walking towards the door. She turned around to face me. Her eyes were glassy, something of her badass part just broke during this time. 

I wrapped my hands around her waist as I pulled her closer. I rested my head on her shoulder and her chin was on my head. Her hand traveled to my hair playing with it.

We didn't need words to communicate at this moment. I know she loves me, she could feel that I love her too, but I can't just leave Jade. She was the one who was taking care of me this whole time.

We stayed in this position for no longer than a few minutes as we heard gunshots. I immediately let go of her, we both had a shook on our faces.

"Josie stay here. Please don't go anywhere." These were the last words I heard from her before she exited the room. 

I could hear screams, mostly kids. I didn't know what's happened, my breathe was getting heavy, my chest going up and down in a fast pace. I can't stay like this, I don't know what's happening with Jade, Lizzie, Dad and Penelope.

I put my hand on the handle but I heard another gunshot that made me froze for a moment. No, I have to go see if everybody's okay.

I rushed down stairs as I saw Hope and MG run towards the entrance of the school. I wanted to do the same but was stopped by Lizzie and Jade. "Thank God you're okay." Lizzie hugged me. "What's going on? Where the gunshots are from?" I needed answers. 

"It's not safe here, let me take you upstairs baby." Jade said guiding me to the stairs but I refused to go. "Where's Penelope?" I asked. Lizzie and Jade looked at each other as the front door of the school opened. 

I saw Hope and MG helping Penelope who was covered in blood. I needed to see if she's still alive, but Jade stopped me. "Josie come with me please, remember she broke your heart. It's not like she would stay anyway." I couldn't believe my ears. 

Jade knew how much Penelope meant to me before, she's a jealous type of person and I never want to make her jealous on purpose but Penelope was badly injured. 

I didn't even bother to answer, I just sent Jade a dead stare and walked towards my dad's office where they took Penelope.

I wasn't ready to see her, I wasn't ready to heard that she's dead. She can't be.

I slowly opened the door as I saw my dad talking to Dorian and Emma something about the attack but i couldn't hear exactly. Or maybe the view of Penelope with a bullet inside her chest was the reason why. 

I came closer to the couch she was laying on, her eyes were closed but I saw her chest. She was breathing, but struggling. Her breathe was shallow. I still couldn't believe somebody could do something like this.

MG was standing few feets away from them with his eyes full of tears. He didn't even try to fight it. Hope who was holding her hand didn't even notice me at first. 

"Hope what happened?" I fell down on my knees. "Penelope got shot, Alaric and Dorian didn't see anyone. When we first heard a gunshot it was too late Penelope was already out there." Her voice was shaky, she was talking while sobbing. 

"Jojo" a soft voice started repeating. My eyes widened, she must have heard my voice. Hope got up giving me better access to Penelope.  
"Jojo." I heard, more clear this time. She started slowly opening her eyes. I took Penelope's hand into mine "I'm here. You will be okay Penelope, my dad is working on it. Everything is gonna be-." 

"No it's not gonna be okay. She got shot Josie, the bullet is full of black magic, and the person who did this, escaped." MG said in angry voice, making me look at him.

"He's right, Josie." said Penelope in a weak voice. Everyone came closer to the couch surrounding it. 

"We gonna figure out how to help you Penelope. Right, dad?" I asked worried, he just looked at me with a sad expression. "I'm sorry Josie there's nothing we can do. We will leave you two alone."

That couldn't be true, there's always a loophole, there's always something you can do. "Josie I promised myself you will never cry because of me ever again and here we are." 

"Penny, what exactly happened?" I asked. 

"Remember the bad guys I told you about, apparently they contacted the others who located me here. They kept their word to kill my whole family, I was the next target after my dad." she managed to say. 

She was so weak, the black magic started spreading in her body making her look almost like a zombie. Her eyes were darker than usual, her hands were cold, her lips were blue. Yet she still managed to take her other hand and put it on my cheek stroking it with her thumb.

"Could you take my bag?" I did as she asked. After opening the bag, I saw tons of small envelopes. "I wrote you letters when I was away. Every one for each day of my absence." she informed me. I could her in her voice that she's becoming weaker and weaker. "668 days, 668 letters" she added before closing her eyes. 

"No, Penelope please stay with me, you're not going to die. I love you, do you hear me?" I put my palm gently on her chest.

"At least I got to spend my last day on this world with you." Those were the last words I heard from her. She left again, but this time forever. 

**Author's Note:**

> sorry


End file.
